


A First Kiss

by A_Pining_Pineapple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pining_Pineapple/pseuds/A_Pining_Pineapple
Summary: Once the Grand Prix Final ends, Yuri isn't sure when he'll see Otabek next.He's not taking any chances for a "next time".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put Underage just in case. However it's just a kiss.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky wasn't sure how to analyze his feelings. He had only known Otabek for a couple of months yet he knew there was something more within those sparse yet meaningful interactions. Maybe it was the way those stoic caramel-colored eyes looked at him. They were so loving. Shit, Yuri wanted to do so much with the Kazakh. He wanted to hold his hand and be with him. He knew there wasn't much time until their time together would be severed due to the end of the GPF and other events. Most of all, Yuri wanted Otabek to be his, well, first kiss. It was cheesy, he knew, but he couldn't picture that moment to be with anyone but him.

However, Otabek Altin was roughly two years and four months older than him. He was in his last year of high school, and Yuri was just ending his sophomore year. Was the age gap too big? Sure, Yuri could wait, but he wasn't sure if Otabek would. These vicious thoughts continually ran through his brain, sending shivers up his spine from the mere thought of it. The problem with Yuri was that although he wanted Otabek to be his first kiss, he didn't want it to be one and done. Yuri was falling for him, hard. He was afraid that the kiss would be wasted if Otabek went out  with another in the span of a few months because of college.

 _Hell, should I just ask him?_ Yuri would think to himself, but his already cloudy judgement would prevent him from doing such a thing.

Their time was fleeting by this point, and Yuri was getting ready for the banquet after the GPF. He had won, and after shedding tears, he had glanced at Otabek to see him wear the softest, purest smile that he had ever seen. Yuri couldn't help but blush and wave at Otabek, who looked like he had started to chuckle and gave a thumbs up.

Once dressed in his tux, he traveled with his coach over to the banquet. All-in-all, it was one of the ugliest sights he had ever had the privilege to observe. For example, Victor and his pig of a fiance were grinding on each other after a drink-too-much. In addition, Phichit was going all up in everyone else's business and asking for pictures for he thought it was his responsibility to "capture the moment". Yuri thought the Thai's interjection was downright bullshit. He wasn't even experiencing the moment, his goddamn _phone_ was seeing more than he ever would! Finally, Yuri couldn't help but gag when he saw Christophe Giacometti set up his portable pole on the dance floor. The 15 year old, once seeing that, quickly walked away from the room and went outside into the hallway.

This was sure as hell not his type of setting.

Luckily, Otabek had thought the same thing. He was standing with his back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a glass of wine in his hand. Yuri tentatively approached him. He looked down at the ground and let the blonde fringe on his face hang low in hopes it would cover his blush.

"So, not your kind of place either, huh?", stated Yuri matter-of-factly. He was trying to keep his cool. At least his voice hadn't quivered when he said that.

Otabek looked down at the young Russian and nodded. His facial expression was hard to decipher, especially for someone who already has trouble reading emotions like Yuri himself, yet his eyes were a different story. They were gleaming, and Yuri didn't know what to think of it. He shifted a little, and tried to keep the conversation going.

"You did well, I hope you know that. I almost never cheer on a competitor. To me, they're usually just an obstacle."

"Thanks."

 _Silence._ Otabek broke eye-contact with Yuri for just a split second. Possibly to think, Yuri wasn't sure. However soon emerald interlocked with caramel, and Yuri's heart skipped a beat.

"You…. Did pretty great yourself. First year and already hitting gold. I knew you had it in you."

Yuri looked away, his face as red as a plum, and replied with a wavered tone, "D-did you always see that much potential in me?"

"From day one."

"W-why??" Yuri couldn't believe Otabek would say such a thing.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've known so many skaters. You've been in the Senior Division longer than I have. Why are you treating me as though…. I've always been on the top?"

Otabek chuckled and turned his head away from the shorter young man. He put his palm to his forehead and sighed.

"Remember. Eyes of a soldier. A soldier takes their environment as a battlefield. You always took these challenges as something you would fight through. You didn't let things bring you down because in the end, you intended to win the war. In your case, your war was the Grand Prix Final. And that you won."

Yuri couldn't help it. He started to shake and he clenched his fists. _They would be so good together._

"Otabek. I need to talk to you."

"Aren't we already?"

"N-no… I mean. _Talk._ Talk."

"Uh….-"

By this point Yuri had begun to drag Otabek outside of the building to a secluded spot outside. The night sky was plastered with small and glittering stars. A beautiful sight, but there was someone that shined brighter in Yuri's eyes. Otabek looked down at the Russian and gave him a confused look.

This is it. This is the moment.

"Have you always thought there was more between us? I know we've only known each other for not that long, but I swear to God. You don't look at others the way you look at me? What the hell is that for?" Yuri snapped. This wasn't how he wanted to ask. It was almost accusatory. Goddamnit.

"Yes. I don't understand why you're bringing this out of the blue though. I didn't want to say anything because of… well. This age gap. Growing up."

"I don't fucking care about that! I can wait for you Otabek. I'm bringing this up because I want to be more than friends with you. There's not much time left. You'll be off to college soon. I've been wanting to get this out of my chest for a little while. You mean so much to me. I want… I-I want…," Yuri couldn't finish those last few words. _Kiss._ He needed to say that but he couldn't. God. He's so weak.

The younger began to sob and buried his face into Otabek's chest. The elder wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist. Carefully, he asked, "What do you want?"

"U-ugh… g-godammit. A…. A kiss okay? I-it's just not the s-same if y-you're going to c-college soon. There'll… there'll be other people there."

"What's wrong with other people there?"

_Baka._

"W-when it comes to you finding other people, it breaks heart. It may not seem like it… but I take my relationships really… really seriously. W-when I fall… I fall hard. I… I don't want my first kiss to be for nothing."

Those words made Otabek just as red as Yuri was.

"You…. Haven't had your first kiss yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Y-yeah…. I'm ready for you to… laugh at me now."

"No! It's not that. You're just so pretty I'm surprised no one has had the audacity to kiss you."

"I was…." _Idiot don't say it_ , "…hoping you would have that though," _Goddamnit_ , "The p-problem is that I don't want this kiss to be a waste."

 "I… don't deserve to be the one to kiss you first, especially if we dated after. There's college ahead of me and I don't want to commit to someone when there's more opportunities ahead."

"That actually fucking hurt a lot."

"I want to be honest with you, Yuri."

"Well that wasn't helpful, Beka."

"Look kid, if you want to kiss me just do it," Otabek's voice raised loud enough for Yuri to be startled by it. "I don't deserve it but I don't want to stop you. I just have my mind set on other possibilities okay? I'm sorry, but are you going to kiss me or not?"

Yuri couldn't take the tension growing between him and the Kazakh. If his first kiss was to be ruined by his standards, at least with it being the #1 person he wanted to kiss it would balance everything out. First, he had to respond though to the older's blunt comment.

"Otabek, we need to work on your communication skills."

Yuri grabbed onto Otabek's shoulders and placed a light peck on the top of his lip. It was short, sweet, and perfect. He felt a knot in his stomach and couldn't help but notice a spark.

_Does Otabek feel that too?_

Yuri didn't want to awkwardly ask him that so in hopes of an indirect response he parted their lips only centimeters apart. Yuri looked at Otabek in the eyes and searched for an answer in the sea of caramel.

Although his eyes didn't have the answer, Otabek's lips did.

Otabek pulled Yuri in and began to kiss him more passionately. His hands firmly holding the younger for he was melting into the kiss. Once done, Otabek pulled away and stared at the Russian for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the Kazakh said:

 "Here's a start: I take back what I said about college. I can wait for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be lovely! I wrote this drabble at 2am and wow your brain really does work differently at that time.


End file.
